Sonríe
by Kuromi1905
Summary: Una simple sonrisa vastó para atrapar a la mas fria y letal cazadora en un juego sadico y perverso que poco a poco la llevaria a los abismos de la mas absoluta locura...gracias a una bella e inocente criatura que seria su perdición.


Sonríe

Sonríe mi amada,

Como cuando te halle en una de mis gratas cacerías,

Acechando en la oscuridad de aquel bosque maldito,

En donde los monstruos habitan y los demonios se personifican,

En busca en una inocente criatura con la cual contentarme, robando su vida y bebiendo su alma, hasta saciarme de sus miedos y complacer mis sanguinarios deseos,

Esos mismos anhelos que me llevaron a encontrarte, huyendo de aquellos pérfidos seres que pretendían darte muerte, guiados por falsos ideales de un pecado que ordenaba has perecer ante el yugo de una piadosa espada y la humillación de esas perversas presencias,

Contaminadas de una cobardía e ignorancia que tanto me asqueaban pero que a la vez poco me importaban, ya que me era ajena tu banal existencia,

Pero quizás fue por tu inocente mirada y la enorme nobleza que ellos reflejaban el instante que entre las más espesas sombras en mí se posaron, o tal vez solamente fue por el encantador aroma que desprendía tu sangre que me vi empujada por mis más salvajes instintos a intervenir en lo que era tu inminente condena y dar caza a mis nuevas presas,

Perforando las cabezas y desprendiendo la carne de aquella turba de sucios mortales que ahora huían aterrados, clamando por sus vidas en desgarradores gritos de desesperación y agonía que solamente me instaban a calmar mi feroz apetito de aquel vital liquido que saboreaban mis labios y teñían todo a su paso de un turbio carmín,

Hasta hacer nuevamente al silencio reinante de ese frondoso lugar en donde ahora reposaban una pila de cadáveres y una asustada muchacha con una expresión desencajada, entre el frio tronco de un árbol acorralado, malherida y cansada,

Pero que de forma desafiante me observaba, pretendiendo dar pelea a una batalla que le era más que adversa, provocando en mí una divertida carcajada ante el inútil atrevimiento de esa pobre ingrata pero al mismo tiempo causándome cierto respeto ante tan terca valentía que a mis espaldas con fuerza percibía,

Y que en señal de reconocimiento le obsequiara el privilegio de mirar a la cara a quien acabaría con la miseria de su vida, acercándome de forma lenta y tortuosa para así poder contemplar el creciente temor que acongojaba tu alma y te ahogaba de lágrimas,

Hasta a pocos centímetros aproximarme, y aun con tu tozuda mirada hostigándome,

Para así con extrema malicia susurrarte – no temas más, el sufrimiento pronto acabara…no vale la pena luchas, solo acepta que morirás – al momento en que te dedicaba una cínica sonrisa y disponerme así dar por hecho tu desenlace fatal,

Pero increíblemente algo me lo impedía, una extraña sensación que comprimía mi pecho y me plagaban de dudas, un ajeno sentimiento que nunca más creí experimentar pero que, sin explicación alguna, nuevamente ante mí se presentaba,

Y haciéndose más que indomables cuando a duras penas me replicaste con una repulsiva pero franca dulzura – G-Gracias por salvarme – para luego caer rendida y exhausta, dejándome atónita y paralizada, sin estar segura de nada más que no debía de abandonarme y menos aún asesinarte, y tal vez fue por despejar las incógnitas que en mi anidaban o la cálida sonrisa que en tus labios se plasmaban que decidí conmigo llevarte a mi solitaria morada,

Mientras la abrazadora luz de la mañana levemente asomaba

Y con vergüenza me obligaba a huir de su presencia,

Sin saber que haría contigo, o que sería de nuestro destino…pero a la vez con una ambigua certeza que de la pena nuevamente seria su presa.

Sonríe mi pequeña niña,

Al igual que en aquella tarde en la que de tu largo sueño despertaste,

Débil y confundida, sin comprender lo que sucedida y del porque estabas cautiva en la soledad de una sucia mazmorra que apestaba dolor y muerte,

Entretanto yo entre las tinieblas te observaba como si quisiera matarte con la mirada,

Como todo ese tiempo que tu letargo perduro, en permanente guardia, sin apartarme ni un instante mientras te estudiaba al detalle desde tus más curiosas y gráciles complexiones hasta tus pacificas facciones, al punto de serme más que obvio dilucidar tu real naturaleza, escondida tras un manto de fingida humanidad como un buen disfraz que escondía lo despreciable de tu raza y tu monstruosa realidad,

Con la que muchos imbéciles se atrevían a compararme con la bajeza de esas bestias mestizas,

Rabiosas y tontas, presas de su propia licantropía, y de los que tanto disfrutaba cazar,

Dándome una razón más de porque con tu infame existencia terminar,

Intentándolo en más de una oportunidad, frustrada en la estocada final por ese asfixiante sentimiento repleto de nostalgia y remordimiento de un pasado que creía ajeno, abandonado en el tiempo y en las cenizas de un corazón muerto,

Pero que para mí desgracia nuevamente en mí se apersonaba,

De maneras más que impensadas,

Como en aquellos momentos en que una extraña sensación me embarga,

Al verte tan ingenua y despistada que de mi presencia ni te percatabas,

Hasta que decidiera voluntariamente revelarme, mostrándome seria e intimidante para así amedrentar tu noble espíritu y tú incontrolable deseo de escapar de las férreas cadenas que ante mi voluntad te ataba, luchando con todas tus fuerzas contra lo que dictaba tu presente,

Hasta que un momento el cansancio poco a poco fuera apagando tu valiente llama la resignación que ahora te golpeaba, y para mi gran dicha una truculenta idea me obsequiara sobre el rumbo de tu destino que en mis manos aguardaba,

Decidiendo hacerte mi esclava y yo tú "piadosa" ama,

Obligándote a subyugarte a mis caprichos y deseos hasta tu último aliento,

Dando así comienzo a lo que sería un perverso juego que terminaría por arrastrarnos al abismo de la locura de una apasionada adicción.

Sonríe mi preciosa sierva,

Como en esos primaverales días de diversión y tortura,

De un juego macabro que ambas jugábamos, en donde yo me contentaba con los tormentos que sobre ti infundía, tan variados y diversos que mi emoción no contenía,

Esculpiendo sobre el lienzo de tu maltrecho cuerpo una obra maestra de moretones y heridas,

De profusos cortes y salvajes mordidas,

Hasta teñir tu piel nívea de un majestuoso carmín,

Mientras entretenida disfrutaba de la armoniosa melodía que tus sollozos provocaban y el exquisito aroma que tu impura sangre desprendía, invitándome a caer en la brutal tentación de desangrarte con cada gota que mis labios relamían,

Para que luego de aburrirme de vejar tú carne me centrara en resquebrajar tu alma,

Con ultrajantes tormentos que laceraban tu entereza,

Buscando despojarte de esa actitud tan audaz y rebelde que con tenacidad sostenías,

Despertando rabiosos sentimientos en este insensible ser sin alma

Que tanto me inquietaban y enceguecían,

Causando que cada nueva mañana tratara con más empeño plasmar mi más vil deseo

De verte sucumbir la más terrible desesperación,

De que de una vez cayeras derrotada ante la humillación y la desesperanza al ver destruido cada una de tus inocentes sueños y patéticas ilusiones…pero más que nada ansiaba ver hecha añicos esa bondadosa sonrisa que sin pesar alguno tú rostro reflejaba,

Como así extinguir todo rastro de vida que tus orbes café irradiaban,

Y que enormemente me perturbaban, al sentir como cada vez me miraba escudriñabas hasta los lugares más oscuros de mi maldita existencia,

Como si a pesar de toda la angustia y el calvario tú con gran indulgencia te prestaras a mis atroces artimañas, expresando sin palabras un inquietante entendimiento que me dejaba helada, al igual que ese sincero perdón que en silencio me dedicabas,

Exonerándome de cada uno de mis pecados al igual mí primera víctima lo hiciere en el pasado,

Comprensible solo a los ojos de una enferma obsesión o de un cariño retorcido

Que como un letal veneno que paulatinamente nos infectaba,

Ya que me era inevitable no sentirme a gusto con tu voluntario sometimiento,

Como así inconscientemente complacerte con mi impasible compañía,

Que con el pasar del tiempo y las estaciones a la perdición nos llevaría.

Sonríe mi querida mascota,

Así como en el crepúsculo del verano en que al peor de los castigos obligaba a tu noble corazón, contrario a todos los ideales que profesabas a pesar de tu bestial esencia,

Y que a pesar de la culpabilidad que te abrumaba servías fielmente a tu ama,

Cazando a cada incauto mortal que en la oscuridad del bosque y la calma de la noche se atrevía a deambular, asesinándolos ante mi presencia para luego ofrecerlos para saciar la voraz sed que me embargaba,

Mientras tú en el más profundo de los silencios me observabas,

Pudiendo sentir en tu mirada el sufrimiento que por dentro te mataban y que muy claramente en tu semblante lúgubre se mostraban, junto con las amargas lágrimas que de tus empañados ojos escapaban, sintiéndote incapaz de redimirte ante las barbaridades que a mis órdenes te encomendaba, provocando que en más de una ocasión ante la inocencia de tu tristeza mi sangriento festín detuviera para atender al consuelo de tu pena,

Secando esas dolorosas lágrimas con mis gélidas manos a los que con desesperado gusto te aferrabas, como si desearas que aquello fuera eterno y no un efímero momento de compasión actuada que para tu desgracia ese anhelo nunca era escuchado,

Ya que con brusquedad de ti me apartaba, evitando dirigirte la mirada,

Para luego continuar con mi descarnada afición, dejándote confundida y anonadada por mi explicable actuar que ni siquiera yo podía descifrar,

Al igual que esa cálida y agradable sensación que a mi ser inundaban, y en mi inerte corazón de apoco anidaba, así como angustiantes recuerdos que en esos momentos me atormentaban,

Esas memorias de un ya desaparecido sentimiento que tu tierna expresión impetuosamente intensificaban a tal punto que con la cercanía del otoño y nuestra siniestra convivencia me fuera imposible no caer ante esa imperiosa necesidad que me ofuscaba,

Y que tú con gran dicha y paciencia esperabas, regocijándote en infantil de alegría con cada migaja de aprecio que te obsequiaba ante la creencia que tu más iluso sueño se volvía realidad, pero sin saber las consecuencias que ello conllevaba…y que juntas, dueña y esclava, tendríamos el infortunio de experimentar en cuerpo y alma.

Sonríe mi complaciente amante,

Al igual que en aquellos nublados días en disfrutábamos de nuestra mutua compañía,

Como algo más que una súbdita más con la cual mis malignas intenciones cristalizar,

Que en palabras no podía expresar,

Quizás como mi confidente leal o mi fetiche especial,

Durante esas largas caminatas a la luz del nocturno astro en donde en más de una ocasión nuestras miradas chocaban y nuestras manos en sutiles caricias se encontraban,

Ocultas bajo de un velo de reciproca complicidad y negaciones fingidas,

Atribuyendo a la mera casualidad nuestras cada vez más cotidianas muestras de inocente afecto en medio de alguna de esas sinceras charlas o mientras velaba por tu sueño,

Contemplándote en silencio la paz que tus angelicales facciones detonaban, como sé que tú también hacías cuando de la impiadosa luz del día en la oscuridad de mi cuarto me ocultaba,

Quizás fue por ello que ninguna nos sorprendería lo que ocurriría una tarde de otoño en uno de nuestros habituales paseos por aquellos marchitos jardines que en algún momento supieron ser rosas y magnolias, en que aquellos intensos deseos no pudimos acallar ni un segundo más bajo un millar de excusas o negativas,

Permitiendo que nuestros corazones hablaran y que nuestras pasiones nos dominaran atreves de un ansiado beso que acabaría con todo rastro de cordura e inflexible soberbia,

Dejándonos arrastrar por esos bajos instintos y carnales necesidades,

Plasmadas atreves raudas caricias e impúdicas acciones,

Enviciadas del pecado de la lujuria a la que gustosas nos entregamos,

Percibiendo como te retorcías de placer entre mis brazos con el ligero toque de mis manos,

Estremeciéndote ante la fervorosa fricción de nuestros cuerpos desnudos y de aquella adictiva sensación que mí fría presencia te provocaba,

Sometiéndote tan sumisa e inocente a mis más licenciosos anhelos y como así también a mis crueles atenciones como desde un principio te prestaste,

Permitiendo que de ti todo maltratara,

Empezando por tus labios a los que con feroces besos hacia sangrar,

Para luego con tortuosa lentitud sobre tu garganta descender y con sensual delicadeza atender, conteniendo mis bestiales ansias de una brutal mordida despedazar,

Dejando que de tus labios pequeños suspiros escapabas y que con el pasar de los segundos en placenteros gemidos se trasformaban,

Mientras mis palmas impetuosas vagaban sobre tu figura agraciada,

Masajeando tus pechos de forma brusca y perversa,

Entretanto mí boca te probaba y con fiereza te marcaba,

Maltratando e hiriendo todo aquello objeto de mi deseo,

Desde tu vientre plano, tus seductoras piernas como así también tus apetecibles nalgas que con sadismo apretujaba y que excitados gritos te arrancaban,

Así como también la pureza de tu sexo que con desesperada pasión probaba,

Explorando con mi lengua cada íntimo rincón, desde tus húmedos labios como la sensibilidad de aquellas zonas prohíbas que con tu dulce néctar me embriagaba,

Haciendo que chillaras demándate y agitada el nombre de tu ama de una forma que me enloquecían e incitaban a que de ti todo reclamara hasta que no quedara nada,

Fundiéndonos en cuerpo y alma en una lasciva danza en la que nuestras intimidades vehementes se frotaban y nuestros corazones ardientes se quemaban,

Desgarrándonos en caricias y envenenándonos de impuras pasiones,

Hasta deshacernos del avasallador mar de placeres y sensaciones de aquellos continuos orgasmos, y consumando así nuestro pecaminoso acto uniendo una vez más nuestros labios con enorme arrebato para luego caer rendidas en aquella cama de sabanas finas y nostalgias marchitas, sobre cual en la calidez de tu cuerpo me cobijaste,

Sosteniéndome con tus temblorosas manos de manera protectora y amigable,

En el instante en que me regalabas la más dulce de las miradas junto con tu cautivante sonrisa que conmovía hasta la fibra más oculta de mí alma rasgada,

Mientras las crueles garras de Morfeo poco a poco nos apresaban y separaban,

Haciendo que el silencio nuevamente reinara en la serenidad de esa noche lluviosa,

En la que el cielo se lamentaba y los demonios se alegraban ante un viciado romance cuya existencia nuevamente me condenarían.

Sonríe mi ángel de la esperanza,

Así como en esas madrugadas en que tú cariño reclamaba y en mí lecho te apresaba,

Provocando en mi corazón infecto una sensación cándida de aquel fugaz latido que tu amor como un milagro causaba,

Al igual que en la lejanía del ayer lo hiciera un noble caballero, un audaz guerrero que a pesar de los peligros que sus acciones conllevaban se había decidido en amarme de la manera más honesta y apasionada,

Pero a cambio de entregarme su sangre y vida,

Esa de que yo lo despojaría en una velada siniestra y fría,

Transformándome en un demonio eterno y sin sentimientos,

Gracias a la condena que ese grave pecado me castigaría hasta en la siguiente vida,

Pero con el grato consuelo de su fiel compañía y esos tormentos recuerdos que tu existencia a mi mente nuevamente traían y que a la locura de apoco me orillaban,

Haciendo que con el paso de los días se me fuera difícil verte a la cara sin estar el presente en cada momento, observándome en silencio en cada oportunidad que a tu lado estaba,

Sintiendo la aflicción y la angustia que sus apagados ojos me trasmitían,

Y que en la más profunda desesperación me asfixiaba,

Llevando a que mi frágil cordura sinuosamente se desquebrajara,

Al verme acorralado por esas memorias manchadas, por aquellos vengativos fantasmas que día y noche me seguían sin darme respiro,

Susurrándome vilmente al oído la solución a todos mis males,

Reclamándome nuevamente la sangre de un ser puro e inocente como tú lo eras,

Siendo un pedido al que con todas mis fuerzas me negaba por el indescifrable sentimiento que nos unía que iba más allá de una enfermiza obsesión o un carnal deseo,

Pero a los que a su demoniaca influencia terminaría sucumbiendo,

Cautiva de la paranoia y el miedo que esas sombras me provocaban,

Siempre presentes, de noche o de día, haciendo que fuera en vano huir o rehusarse al desalmado acto que insistentes ordenaban,

O quizás todo fuera causa de mi propia culpa y mi creciente locura que una excusa buscaba para seguir sin remordimiento mis sanguinarios y depredadores instintos,

Como una letal araña que tenía a su merced, envuelta en su trampa, a una indefensa rata,

Cumpliendo así con mi perversa tarea y entregarme así a los insensibles brazos de la tragedia y la perpetua compañía de la soledad…gracias a una terrible maldición que me impedía amar.

Sonríe mi ingenua enamorada,

Al igual que en aquella funesta noche de invierno en la que a mi antiguo amante di muerte,

En medio de una afónica calma y en la tranquilidad de una tibia cama,

Así como tú te encontrabas, inmersa en pacifico sueño sin temor o desconfianza que tu rostro reflejara, ajena e incauta a lo que tu alrededor se tramaba,

O de como un desalmado monstro te observaba a los pies del lecho de tu ama,

Listo para atacar cuando menos te lo esperaras,

Mientras en esos instantes, con mí mirada estática, sentía como la pena me abrumaba,

Y un agudo dolor me laceraba sin piedad alguna,

Convirtiendo en algo más desesperante este atroz calvario,

En la que ni siquiera en mi hora más oscura aquellos malignos fantasmas de mí se apartaban,

Esperando ansiosos a que esta alegre muchacha en su fatal destino se uniera,

Y siendo así que empujada por la rabia y la miseria de mi perturbada alma que decidí tu valiosa vida quitarte, acercándome lentamente a tu lado para luego estrechar tu cuerpo desnudo entre mis brazos y con la lealtad frialdad que me caracterizaba incruste mis colmillos en tu delicada garganta, penetrando tu piel y rompiendo tu carne para así con el exquisito sabor de tu sangre deleitarme,

Siendo en ese preciso instante en que un grito ahogado resonaba en la imperturbable calma de mí recamara, junto con un angustiante agarre que sobre mis manos realizaban,

Haciéndome imposible no mirarte a la cara y conmoverme por tu indulgente mirada que en esos segundos me dedicabas, y que poco a poco se opacaban,

Sintiendo como tu sorpresivo miedo se esfumaba y las fuerzas te abandonaban hasta que los latidos de tu corazón se pararan y tu último aliento dabas mientras en mi regazo te desangrabas, no sin antes dedicarme unas últimas palabras– N-No tema mi a-ama, siempre tendrá mi c-compañía…y mi a-amor eterno…m-mi querida Amélie – me juraste con voz quebrada para luego dejar que la muerte te llevara,

Dejándome sola y destrozada,

Mientras la última gota de tu vida saboreaba y mis ojos se empañaban de amargas lágrimas que por mi impasible rostro surcaban, incapaz de expresar el pesar que me acongojaban

En esa noche trágica y sombría,

En la que en medio de la soledad de mi cama y las sabanas manchada del carmín de la desgracia tu cabeza en mi pecho acurrucaba,

Permitiéndome contemplar así tu amable sonrisa que para la eternidad se plasmaba.

Sonríe, siempre sonríe mi amada guardiana,

Mi chiquilla adorada,

Nunca dejes de sonreír para tu maldita enamorada,

Para tu despiadada dueña, para tu querida asesina,

A la cual con devota fidelidad siempre acompañas en la inmortalidad de su "vida",

Siempre presente en los restos de su corazón paralizado,

Por siempre para mi sonríe, al igual que nuestro primer encuentro casual o durante nuestra fatal despedida,

Pero por favor nunca borres tu tierna sonrisa,

Esa expresión tan cautivante como sencilla que nunca pude quebrar ni de odio corromper…ni siquiera en tu injusto desenlace, en nuestro trágico final.

" _Sonríe, eternamente sonríe y dime que todo estará bien, que estarás junto a mí en esta interminable soledad, que nunca me abandonaras…ni siquiera en mi amargo final en este amanecer primaveral"_

 **Hola a todos espero que esta historia escrita en prosa sea de su agrado (hice mi mejor esfuerzo), y todo critica o comentario será bien recibido; cabe aclarar que esta historia está ambientada en un universo paralelo (tome la idea del evento de Halloween que ya paso y en particular de la skin de condesa de widowmaker) pero trate en lo posible de mantener la esencia de los personajes.**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido y como siempre aclarar que estos personajes no me pertenecen sino a los creadores del juego overwatch la compañía Blizzard.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


End file.
